


Mend My Heart

by lucianowriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Autism, Doctor Derek, First Date, First Kiss, Hale fire happened, Heart Attack, M/M, No Werewolves, Slow Build, Trust Issues, messy life, not stiles, single father stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a single father to a toddler. Life is complicated and messy as it is. When his father has a heart attack, Stiles watches as Derek Hale enters his life and complicates it even more. However, this grumpy doctor may just surprise Stiles in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend My Heart

Stiles stands anxiously shifting weight from one foot to the next. He bites his bottom lip and stares down at the little ball curled up in the chair nearest to him. The child isn’t more than 3 and has light brown hair that will be a fly away mess when he wakes up. It had been a hard couple of years for the two of them.

 

When Heather had left one day with no note and no sign of returning, Stiles was thrust into being a single dad to a very needy one year old. Stiles now appreciated all that his father did for him growing up without his mom because he understood first hand. It was hard enough being a 23 year-old fulltime college student in a Master’s program at the time that his son had been born but, then a year later, when he was just about to start a career, to be forced into changing everything about his life. Now that had been an adjustment. Suddenly Stiles had to figure out food budgeting, child care, doctor’s visits, and most of all when to sleep. 

 

So yeah, the last two years had been hard, but Stiles and Adam had made it through. They even had a system going now. Three days a week, Stiles would drop Adam off at his dad’s on his way to work, a research assistant at Zoogenics Lab, and the other two days Stiles dropped Adam off at the daycare center near his job. It was a bit crazy at times but, they made it work. Stiles didn’t love his job, but it paid the bills. Maybe when Adam was older he could find something better.

 

The system worked, until it didn’t. Like today. Stiles had been at work when he got a frantic call from Melissa McCall telling him that his father had had a heart attack and ended up in the hospital. She had reassured him that she was keeping an eye on Adam, who had been with his dad, while he played in the waiting room. By the time Stiles had managed to race across town, Adam had fallen asleep in the chair and his father had been taken into surgery.

 

Stiles was pulled from his pacing by a hand on his shoulder. He threw a quick glance at Adam before turning to face the person who had stopped him. It was Melissa. She gave him a forced smile that teemed with sympathy. Stiles gives her a desperate look and she turns his body in the direction of the doctor standing a few feet away. Stiles is just about to address the surly, overbearing man when he feels a tug on his legs. He looks down and finds Adam has wrapped himself around Stiles’ leg and is sucking on his thumb.

 

Stiles scoops him up into his arms and hugs him tight. Stiles goes to plant a kiss on the top of his head which causes the boy to move his head away. Out of the corner of his eye Stiles sees the doctor raise an eyebrow at Adam’s behavior. He pays it no mind though because this is normal for him, even if it’s not for others.

 

“Daddy,” Adam asks barely above a whisper, his head at Stiles’ ear, “Gamps hurt?” 

 

Stiles squeezes his son in silent affirmation of his question and blows out the strangled breath he’d been holding. He wasn’t going to let his son see him cry. Adam needed him to be strong because his grandpa was his best friend. There were very few people Adam would communicate with, in fact there were only 2: Stiles and “Gamps”.

“Sorry, about that Doctor. I’m sure you understand though. My son comes first.” Stiles turns back to the dark haired doctor, who has made his heart stutter once Stiles actually looked at him.

 

“I have other patients to attend to, Mr. Stilinski.” the doctor growls at him.

 

“Mr. Stilinski is my father, who by the way you are caring for. Please give me the update, I’d hate to keep you from your  _ other  _ patients.” Stiles replies flippantly.

 

“Your father has coronary artery disease which caused his coronary thrombosis today. I had to go in and clear away the coronary artery that was blocked so that his heart can continue to function properly. He got through the surgery just fine, but he remains a little weak. We will want to keep him here for a few days to keep an eye on him for any further issues.” the doctor tells Stiles, not once looking at his father’s chart, showing that he clearly knew his patient. “I am Doctor Hale and if you have any further questions or concerns you can have a nurse find me. I will have Nurse McCall take you to your father now.”

 

With that Dr. Hale turned on his heels and walked away. No hand on the shoulder in comfort, no ‘I’m sorry’. Nothing. The doctor was as distant and cold as Stiles would imagine most people with  _ his _ job to be, not a doctor. 

 

Melissa led Stiles and Adam down the hall to an elevator, which took them to the third floor.  _ Cardiac ICU _ . Stiles gulps at the sign and a flicker of fear crosses his face before he can steel his emotions. However, Melissa sees it and she grips his arm in comfort. Stiles was grateful for all that she had done for him over the years. Growing up she had been like a second mom to him, especially after his own died when he was 8. It helped that she was the mom of his best friend Scott. When Scott died of an asthma attack just before Adam was born, Melissa had taken it hard. Stiles suspected that this was why she was always so eager to help his dad watch Adam. Adam helped sooth the loss of her own son for her.

 

John Stilinski was lying in a pristine white bed with a light blue blanket. He had little tubes attached to his arms and a breathing mechanism down his throat. Stiles stops short of the room. His father, a strong cop who always seemed larger than life was suddenly a small figure in what seemed like a bed that practically swallowed him up. The doctor hadn’t mentioned the breathing tube. Suddenly, Stiles feels slightly betrayed. He felt lied to. The doctor had made it seem like everything was going to be okay.

 

“He, he,” Stiles stutters, staring at his father and gripping Adam tighter in his arms.

 

“The ventilator is merely a tool there to help your father. If he continues to recover well the doctors will take it out tomorrow.” Melissa whispers, as if she knows what Stiles needed clarification on. “You should go be with him. I’m sure he’d love that.”

 

“Is there a way to get a different colored blanket?” Stiles asks Melissa, not looking at her, his gaze fixed on his father’s bed.

 

“I suppose I could find a green one from another department.” Melissa murmurs, looking a little confused.

 

“It’s just Adam hates blue and I don’t want there to be a fuss.” Stiles replies, barely audible to anyone beyond himself and Adam.

 

“Of course.” Melissa says, suddenly understanding. She quietly takes the blue blanket off of Stiles’ father’s bed and adds another sheet for warmth until a different blanket can be located. 

 

Stiles gives her a forced smile of gratitude when she leaves them alone in the room.

 

The two younger Stilinski’s gravitate towards John’s bed. Stiles sits Adam down on the end of the bed and grabs his father’s hand. Adam, still sucking on his thumb crawls closer to his Gamps and lays down on his stomach. He doesn’t speak, just lays there forlornly. Stiles almost loses it seeing that. His mind ventures back to last year when his father had really been there for him in a difficult time.

 

_ “So Adam saw a specialist today.” Stiles mutters to his father as they all sit in John’s living room. Adam is watching a discovery program about monkeys. _

 

_ “I don’t know why you think he needed it. Adam is perfectly fine the way he is.” John grumbles, looking fondly at his grandson. _

 

_ “Dad, he barely talks and he is 2 and a half. There’s gotta be something going on. Besides, the specialist agreed with me.” Stiles looks at his son too, but instead of the fondness his father wears, Stiles’ look is laced with concern. _

 

_ “Stiles he’s a unique little boy that’s all. I mean just because you were practically yelling whole sentences by his age doesn’t mean he is going to be the same. He’s a thinker, not a talker. He’s more sensitive than you.” _

 

_ “He doesn’t let me kiss him good night, or kiss him at all. He barely allows hugs.” Stiles sighs. _

 

_ “Okay so you saw a specialist, what exactly did they say?” John looks away from his grandson and at his son instead. _

 

_ “Autism.” Stiles whispers, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _

 

_ John doesn’t say a word, instead he wraps his son up in his arms and holds him tight. His embrace tells Stiles so much more than his words ever would. Stiles knows that his dad will be there to see him through this diagnosis just like he was there to see him through the unexpected arrival of Adam and then the unexpected life of being a single father. John Stilinski would always be there for him, no matter what. _

 

_ “Thanks dad.” Stiles sniffles out when the two men finally pull away. _

 

_ “I stand by what I said earlier, he’s a good kid. It’s all going to work out fine.” _

 

Stiles sniffles softly as he clings tightly to his father’s hand. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just holds on for dear life. He doesn’t even move when he hears someone enter the room. A touch to his shoulder tells him it is Melissa. Without a word he scoops up Adam so that she can put the new blanket on the bed.

 

Once she silently exits the room again, Stiles sets Adam down once more. This time however, he doesn’t lay down, instead he runs his hand up the blanket. Not for the first time in his life Stiles wonders what is going through his son’s mind. Without any words to tell him, Stiles assumes he is coming up with some great new discovery or invention. 

 

As he watches Adam, Stiles gives a smile. Though being a single father to Adam has been difficult, he wouldn’t change it for the world. After about ten minutes of caressing the blanket Adam looks beyond Stiles at the door. Stiles turns and sees that Dr. Hale is standing in the doorway, observing quietly. His scowl is still present on his face. Stiles hears a soft growl from Adam’s direction and forces himself to turn back to his son. Adam has a scowl on his face and is softly growling. Stiles realizes that Adam is playing his favorite game, copycat. 

 

Looking back towards Dr. Hale, Stiles holds back the laugh threatening to come out.

 

“Was there something you came here for, Dr. Hale?” Stiles breaks the silence.

 

“I came to apologize for being rude earlier.” Dr. Hale shuffles his body into a self-conscious stance. 

 

Before Stiles can respond, Dr. Hale is once again gone. Went just as quietly as he had come. Stiles shakes his head in confusion at the hard to read man. One minute he is rude and sort of grumpy, the next he is apologizing for his behavior. Stiles doesn’t really know what to make of him. He decides to do what he does best, research. He is determined to learn more about this doctor in charge of his father’s care.

 

Stiles decides that his best option is asking Melissa what she knows. He presses the nurse call button. While waiting for Melissa to come in, Stiles leans over and ruffles Adam’s hair. It’s one of the few touches Adam doesn’t skirt away from. It’s how Stiles is able to tell his son how much he loves him, without words. 

 

Dealing with an autism diagnosis had really thrown Stiles for a loop. He thought he had a handle on this parenting thing when the specialist’s words had brought him to his knees. When you find out your child isn’t completely average you realize just how much you will do for your child. Stiles knows now that he would literally kill for his son. He has also learned to appreciate the small moments because they are more important than all those large milestones. Adam embracing Stiles back during a hug or a hold for the first time was just as momentous as his first steps had been. 

 

Stiles watches his son in awe and wonder everyday. Just when he thinks Adam can’t surprise him any more the boy does something ultimately amazing. Some days he will say something so profound Stiles has to do a double take and wonder if his son really is autistic. But moments later the young child is deep within his own world once more, as if he hadn’t said anything at all. 

 

“Daddy, Gamps be okay.” Adam says, not looking at Stiles, instead he doodles on a piece of paper Stiles had found in his bag for him. Adam is sitting on the bed next to John his thighs flush with John’s.

 

Stiles has to hold back tears as he watches his son sink back within himself. Stiles wants nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms and kiss him silly, but he knows Adam would never allow it.

 

“Hey, Stiles. Anything wrong?” Melissa greets him softly as she enters the room.

 

“I was curious about the doctor in charge of my dad’s case.” Stiles stands up from his seat and turns away from Adam once more, focusing on Melissa.

 

“What about him? He’s been working here for about 6-7 years and is one of our best cardiologists. Your dad is in excellent hands while he is here.” Melissa says in her soft, motherly way.

 

“He’s a bit---” Stiles starts, pausing to find the right word.

 

All of a sudden Stiles feels a paper being poked at his arm. He turns slightly to silently grab it from Adam and look at it. The drawing from his son makes him laugh out loud. In fact, he laughs so much that he can barely breathe let alone speak.

 

“Yes, Adam, he’s grumpy.” Stiles says through another laugh as he shows Melissa the grumpy cat drawing Adam had made. It’s juvenile and barely recognizable as a cat but the grumpy expression is clear and evident. 

 

Melissa laughs and nods her head in agreement with the Stilinskis’ assessment. “Derek is a bit gruff. He gets complaints from patients all the time about his unapologetic rudeness.”

 

“He must be apologetic some of the time though? I mean he apologized to me.” Stiles replies.

 

“He apologized to you? Well I guess there’s a first time for everything.” Melissa looks at Stiles incredulously.

 

“I take it to mean he doesn’t ever do that.” 

 

“Stiles, Derek has only ever apologized to one other person, me. He was rude and obnoxious in the days after Scott died and when he found out about it he apologized. Derek usually doesn’t get involved in other people’s lives. He does his job and then goes home.” Stiles can tell from Melissa’s face that she feels bad for the man.

 

“I should feel honored I guess.” Stiles replies with an air of condescendence.

 

Melissa gives his arm a loving squeeze before telling him that visiting hours were almost over. Stiles motions to Adam to let him know they needed to leave soon. The little boy slides off the bed and walks up to Stiles. Adam rubs his hands softly up and down Stiles’ pant leg. Stiles is used to this, it’s something his son does when he gets a bit anxious. Today definitely qualifies as anxiety ridden. When he is about halfway through his menstrations Dr. Hale returns.

 

“Oh, are you leaving?” Dr. Hale seems a bit surprised.

 

“Yeah, visiting hours end in a couple hours but this little guy has an evening routine that I have to stick to no matter what else is going on.” Stiles gives Dr. Hale a little smile as he motions to Adam at his side.

 

“He’s…” Dr. Hale starts, staring at Adam as he rubs the pants. “My name is Derek by the way.” Derek switches subjects when he realizes he was about to be really rude.

 

“Stiles. And yes, my son is rubbing my pants. It’s something he does when he gets really anxious.” Stiles doesn’t let Derek avoid being humiliated.

 

“Oh. I see.” Derek replies softly, looking at Adam with a new sense of fascination and wonder.

 

“If you’ll excuse me I really should get going. He has to eat by 5:45 or it is meltdown city. We can discuss more about my father tomorrow. I’ll be here first thing.” Stiles gives Derek another smile as he quietly ushers Adam out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

  
  
  


Derek watches as the man walks away. No one in his life has ever caught his attention so immediately as Stiles and his son. In fact, Derek hasn’t paid anyone any mind since Jennifer broke his heart almost eight years previously. In that moment he had buried himself in his work not caring to bring people into his circle of trust. However, there was something about Stiles that screams trusting, despite him having a child. 

 

Children were definitely not Derek’s thing. Mostly because Derek was the strong, silent type which doesn’t mix well with children. Deep down though Derek wishes to someday have children of his own. Ever since his family died Derek has wanted nothing more than to somehow fill that void. The toddler who was silent and cautious seemed like the perfect fit for Derek’s personality. Derek had a strange feeling that Stiles and his son would soon be a permanent fixture in his life. 

 

Which wasn’t a bad thing, not in the slightest.

 

Two days later, when Derek made his first rounds he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Stiles sitting at his father’s bedside already. The young man was nothing if not committed to knowing and understanding his father’s condition. Derek had overheard him yesterday asking Melissa a million questions about what he could expect once his father was released and what kind of diet his father needed to have. While Derek was sure Stiles could have just asked him these questions and gotten more experienced answers he figured Stiles asked Melissa due to comfort. Derek also knew that Melissa didn’t lead him astray because not long after he’d returned to his father’s bedside Melissa had came to Derek for the answers to Stiles’ questions. She seemed a bit amused at how the two men couldn’t function well enough to speak directly to each other.

 

So here Derek was a few days after the Sheriff had been admitted, finally being faced with a moment to speak directly to the young man who’d captured his attention so distinctly a few days prior. Derek lets out a deep breath as he finally crosses the threshold and enters the room.

 

“Good morning, Stiles. Do you ever work?” Derek checks John’s chart and doesn’t look at Stiles when he speaks.

 

“Do you ever go home?” Stiles retorts without missing a beat.

 

Derek looks up incredulously at the young man who dare dish it out. However, Stiles isn’t even looking at him, he is typing furiously on the keyboard of a laptop. Derek hadn’t even noticed the computer when he’d first entered. Of course, Stiles must be one of those working types that can work from anywhere.

 

“What kind of work do you do?” Derek finally asks, reeling in his go-to snippy manner.

 

“I research animal mutations. You know like Suzy’s pet rabbit doesn’t jump around at all, in fact Suzy’s rabbit acts more like a cat.” Stiles mutters, still not looking up from his screen. That is until he comes to what seems to be a stopping point. Then he looks up and sees that Derek is staring at him like he has two heads.

 

“What? Don’t believe me? I work for Zoogenics, look it up.” Stiles gives Derek a challenging look. 

 

Derek clears his throat and finally tears his gaze from Stiles. “I think I will. Good bye.” Derek mutters as he practically runs from the room.

 

Once outside the room, Derek realizes he didn’t even do the checks he was supposed to do as a doctor. He also hadn’t told Stiles anything in regards to an update. With a sigh Derek concedes that something about that man was messing with his head. He couldn’t think straight around him. Why, Derek just couldn’t figure out.

 

“He’s a nice guy.” Derek hears a voice suddenly next to him. He turns and there is Melissa McCall, the one person in this whole hospital who calls Derek out on his shit.

 

“What?” Derek stumbles on his words, trying to cover up the fact that he’s been caught with his guard down.

 

“Stiles, he’s a nice guy. He’s just really focused on his son so he doesn’t really let people in. Kind of like you.” Melissa says with a knowing smile as she walks past him to enter the room.

 

Derek pauses for a second before calling out to Melissa, “Wait.”

 

Melissa pauses, her hand on the door handle. “Yes.”

 

“Uh. His son,” Derek starts but stops immediately when Stiles opens the door.

 

“Oh, Dr. Hale. I didn’t realize you were still here. I was actually going to ask the nurse to grab you. I had a few questions about my father’s condition.” Stiles gives Derek his winning smile.

 

Melissa gives a knowing smile before she slips into the room to give John his meds. 

 

“So...my father.” Stiles starts nervously, staring at his feet.

 

“Actually, Stiles. I had a question for you.” Derek mumbles, reaching his hand out to touch Stiles’ arm in comfort.

 

“About my dad?” Stiles looks up, suddenly unable to tear his gaze away from Derek’s soft green eyes. He wonders what it’d be like if Derek ever smiled so big it would reach his eyes. He wondered if they would sparkle.

 

“No, about you.” Derek replies softly, letting his thumb rub soft circles onto Stiles’ arm. “Well actually about your son.”

 

Suddenly, it’s as if a switch is flipped in Stiles. He changes his demeanor and he pushes to pass Derek by, as if to get away. Derek realizes it’s now or never. He has to speak now or Stiles will walk away and the moment won’t ever come again. 

 

“Stiles, it’s nothing bad. I was just curious about his diagnosis.” Derek reaches out to stop Stiles from leaving.

 

“Oh what like there has to be something wrong with him? That he needs to be fixed?” Stiles turns to look at Derek, his face a clear reflection of anger.

 

“No! NO! That’s not what I am meaning at all. It’s just I noticed he is unique and I figured there was a diagnosis of some kind involved. I don’t see it as something wrong,” Derek tries desperately to find the right words to convey what he’s truly asking. “Just unique.”

 

“Why?” Stiles asks, still holding onto pieces of his anger.

 

“What?” 

 

“Why do you want to know? What’s it to you?” 

 

“It’s just, kids usually confuse me or annoy me. I am not a social person, clearly. I don’t really notice people at all usually, but for some reason your son caught my attention. It’s clear to me he's like me. Silent but, super smart.” Derek sighs as he explains himself.

 

“How do you know he’s smart?” Stiles is clearly intrigued by this doctor’s observations of his son. 

 

“It’s in the eyes.”

 

“But my son doesn’t make eye contact with anyone, not even me; his own father.”

 

“I noticed them when he wasn’t looking at me per say but beyond me.” 

 

A silence falls between the two men. Derek is nervous about whether or not he ruined his chances at further discussions with Stiles. Stiles is mulling over whether or not he should tell this doctor all about his son. He doesn’t talk about his son on a deep personal level with people he’s just met, but something about Derek Hale stumps him and makes him want to. Just as it looks like Derek is going to say something more, Stiles freaks out and leaves. 

 

Derek is unsure what to make of the situation and its outcome. He wants to believe that Stiles is just being skittish, like Derek is prone to, but his mind is screaming at him that he fucked it up. That Stiles thinks he’s creepy for even approaching him about his son. Derek almost wants to cry at the thought that he may have just missed out on a great connection with the young man all because he doesn’t really know how to use his words. 

 

Derek is still standing there in shock when Melissa reappears from John’s room. She takes one look at Derek’s face and gives a sigh.

 

“He’s very protective of his father and his son. What happened?” Melissa gives him a look coupled with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“I asked what his son’s diagnosis is, just because I’m curious not because I see anything wrong. He got angry and then when I tried to explain myself I must’ve gotten the words wrong because he walked away.” Derek says softly, “Look I’d love to stay and chat but I really do have rounds to get to and I’d rather just put this all behind me and forget it happened.”

 

“Derek, give him time. He’s not used to people beyond his father and me, caring about his son. Most people give him dirty looks and ask him why he can’t control him better or why he isn’t more normal. Stiles loves his son more than any other person on this planet. So give him time. He’ll come around.” Melissa says before Derek walks down the hall and disappears into another patient’s room.

  
  


Stiles returns to his father’s room after spending some time outside. He needed to think and clear his head after his conversation with Derek.  _ Dr. Hale _ his mind corrects him. After a few hours of stewing about why this stranger would care about him or his son, Stiles decided to go back and check on his father. He couldn’t dwell on the doctor when his father and son needed him. 

 

Stepping into his father’s room, Stiles sees that his father is awake and watching the news. The minute the door closes behind him his father mutes the TV and turns to him. 

 

“Where you been son?” John asks in his gentle, but concerned tone.

 

“Is something wrong?” Stiles quickly crosses the room to grab his father’s hand in concern. 

 

“No. I’m fine as I can be for a man who had a coronary a couple of days ago. I just wondered where you went.” John gives a slight chuckle.

 

“I left the room to talk with your doctor and then I went outside for some air.” Stiles ducks his head under his father’s pointed stare.

 

“He’s quite a person, isn’t he. This doctor of mine.” John replies softly as he squeezes his son’s hand.

 

Stiles lets out a chuckle and breathes a little easier. The tension that had been building is suddenly all but gone. Somehow knowing that his father can make a joke in this moment eases Stiles’ mind about his father’s condition. The two men slip into a companionable silence, their attention on the TV instead of each other. They spend what seems like hours like this before their silence is broken by the arrival of Dr. Hale.

 

“Sorry to bother you, but I thought I would discuss your continued treatment.” Dr. Hale says stiffly, standing closer to the door than to John’s bedside.

 

“Son, I don’t bite. You can step a little closer.” John replies with his usual twinkle and fatherly demeanor. 

 

Derek steps closer to the bed, but still seems to be blatantly avoiding making any kind of eye contact with Stiles. A feat which is being made easier by the fact that Stiles is attempting to do the same. They feel like their lack of eye contact is going unnoticed, but John sees it. He just chooses not to comment on it.

 

“So, what’s the story Doc.” John finally says, breaking the awkward silence that his son and doctor had going on between them.

 

“Umm. Right. Your care. So, Mr. Stilinski, your heart is still pretty weak. However, I feel that you can just as easily continue your care at home rather than here in the hospital. I have put you on some blood thinners for a few weeks to try and prevent any clots from forming. I also want you to continue taking all the medications you’ve been on while here. They help to prevent any more issues with blockage in your coronary artery as well as keep your heart working normally. I strongly urge that you stay away from fried and highly greasy foods as these are more likely to cause blockage. Also, no added stress for at least a month once you are released.” Derek tears his attention away from avoiding Stiles’ gaze to inform John of his current status.

 

Before John can respond, however, Stiles jumps in with a question of his own. “When are you saying my father can be released?”

 

“We will release him tomorrow afternoon.” Dr. Hale says curtly and a little pink rises to his cheeks as he finally catches Stiles’ eye.

 

“Hey, dad did you hear that! That’s great news. I’m so glad. Adam will be too.” Stiles immediately starts his nervous rambling, which is only stopped with a gentle touch on his arm from his father.

 

“Stiles, I can hear just fine. It’s my heart not my ears that is the problem.” John gives Stiles a knowing look before turning back to Dr. Hale. “Doctor, thank you so much for all that you’ve done. You saved my life.” 

 

“Uhhh” Dr. Hale nervously shifts his weight from foot to foot. It’s clear that he doesn’t usually get compliments on his skills. He silently gives the two men a quick nod in recognition and then practically runs out of the room.

 

Stiles watches longingly as Derek runs away. He wants to follow the man and get some answers, but he also doesn’t want to leave his father. Speaking of his father, the man squeezes the spot where his hand still rested on Stiles’ arm. Stiles turns to his father with a questioning look.

 

“Go son.” John says simply. His eyes reveal to Stiles that he knows what Stiles is thinking.

 

“I-I” Stiles starts to protest but the words just won’t come out.

 

“You haven’t really let anyone in since Heather left. It’s clear you feel something for that doctor, even if you aren’t exactly sure what that is just yet. It doesn’t hurt to let people see the real you, Stiles.” John says wisely, gently shoving his son to get him to leave.

 

With a huff Stiles leaves his father’s bedside. He steps out of his father’s room, but doesn’t see Dr. Hale anywhere. He walks down the hall and stops at the nurses station to ask them about where he could find him. One of the nurse’s there say that Dr. Hale is probably in the cafeteria getting a coffee and a snack. Stiles thanks her and rushes to the stairs leading up one floor to where the cafeteria can be found.

  
  


Derek breathes in the smell of his newly poured coffee. He could easily get coffee from one of the many break rooms throughout the hospital but, no offense to the nurses they can’t make coffee quite like the cafeteria workers can. He needs the caffeine jolt after the weird day he’s already had, and it’s not even noon yet. The last few days of dealing with Stiles’ father’s care and by extension Stiles has been hard on his nerves. It has been years since he’s really let anyone get close to him and for some reason this man and his family are getting under those walls. The walls that Derek has expertly kept in place to protect his own heart. How ironic, he fixes other people’s hearts but can’t seem to fix his own.

 

Just as Derek thinks that a motion in his peripheral view causes him to look up. Stiles Stilinski has entered the cafeteria. Of course he has. Derek tries to get away from him and the man just keeps showing up.

 

“Derek! Found you!” Stiles says excitedly, and slightly out of breath.

 

“Oh goody, you found me.” Derek rolls his eyes and immediately puts his guard back up.

 

“Why do you do that?” Stiles asks, taking a seat at a table near where Derek stood.

 

“Do what?” Derek gives Stiles an annoyed look.

 

“Seem like a normal human when people aren’t in your immediate area but then close up the second someone gets close?” Stiles clearly observes more than Derek realized, because he had no idea Stiles ever saw any of that.

 

“People already hate me so why bother being nice?” Derek shrugs his shoulder. It’s evident through the look in his eyes that he is debating between continuing to stand and sitting down across from Stiles. Who has now pulled out his phone, blatantly ignoring Derek.

 

“You should try being less of a sourwolf.” Stiles says, not looking up from his phone.

 

“Sourwolf?” Derek quirks his eyebrow, sitting down across from Stiles. Intrigue is evident in his tone.

 

“Would you rather I call you sour puppy? Or how about sour…” Stiles starts with a light in his eyes, as he looks directly at Derek, that indicate laughter.

 

With that Derek puts his guard back up and sighs, “Stiles…” His eyes are definitely challenging and his tone has turned growly.

 

“Why can’t you just let people get close?” Stiles stops teasing and turns his tone to the most serious one Derek has ever heard from the man.

 

“Because the more I keep people away the less I get hurt.” Derek exclaims. Right after the words fall from his lips he lowers his gaze as if he knows he has said too much and he regrets it. 

 

“Derek.” Stiles says barely above a whisper while reaching out to place his hand on Derek’s. 

 

With that Derek shoves his chair back and walks promptly out of the cafeteria. As he walks away he hears Stiles say, “You can’t keep running away, Derek”

 

But he does. Running is what Derek does best. He finds that running keeps him from having to think about his past, it allows his past to stay his past. With a sigh Derek puts his wall back up and stops all thoughts of the conversation he just had with Stiles. He hasn’t spoken about his past with anyone since Jennifer and he wasn’t going to make that mistake again. Derek steels himself and walks into one of his other patient’s rooms. 

 

No more thinking of Stiles or his father. None whatsoever.

  
  


Watching Derek run away, yet again, Stiles realizes that most of the time he has spent with the mysterious doctor was dealing with one of them walking away. Stiles decides that if Derek won’t talk then Stiles will just have to figure out the words to say to make him talk. So, he does what he does best. Stiles uses his father’s login for the online Police database and starts doing a bit of research. He figures something big must have happened for Derek to feel that way about letting people close.

 

Stiles goes back to his father’s room to his laptop. When he arrives his father is asleep once more. Stiles grabs his computer out of his bag and sits down in his usual chair next to his father’s bed. 

 

After about ten minutes of searching, partially because Stiles had spelled Hale wrong initially, Stiles comes across a police report from twenty years ago that mentioned a 16 year old named Derek Hale.

 

The report was about a house fire. Some faulty electrical wiring led to the Hale family home being engulfed in flames in the middle of the night on March 29, 1999. Derek was the only survivor because he had been out of the home at the time. He claimed he’d been sleeping over at a friend’s house, according to what he told police. The victims were Talia and Simon Hale, both 48, Laura Hale, 17, Cora Hale, 9. 

 

Stiles’ throat closes up and his eyes burn with tears as he reads the details of the fire. He can’t imagine anyone being able to walk away from that and not be traumatized. The longer he looks at the gutted out remains of the home the more he feels bad about snooping into Derek’s past. It’s not like Derek gave him permission. There’s clearly a reason Derek doesn’t talk about it and Stiles has gone and looked into it anyways. He doesn’t really feel right. So Stiles closes his laptop and presses his hands into his eyes hard, as if that can make him unsee the police report.

 

Stiles sits there just staring, not really seeing. Derek lost his whole family to a fire. Of course he doesn’t want to let people get close. Stiles doesn’t know how long he sits there, but he also can’t seem to make his body move.

 

“Son?” John wakes up from his nap and sees Stiles sitting at his bedside looking forlorn but also a bit regretful. When Stiles doesn’t respond, he reaches out and places his hand on Stiles’ hand.

 

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” 

 

“I shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t stop myself. You always said that my thirst for truth and knowledge would get me into trouble one day.” Stiles replies despondently, still not looking at his father. 

 

“Stiles, what did you do?” John physically urges his son to look at him and respond in some way. He can now see that there are tears threatening to fall down his son’s face. 

 

“I looked and I shouldn’t have.” Stiles says as the tears fall.

 

“Where? At what?” John’s concern for his son mounts with each new statement.

 

“Derek. Your doctor. His name is Derek Hale.” Stiles murmurs, not really looking directly at his father.

 

“Oh.” John responds in a knowing tone, “Wait, did you use my login again?”

 

Stiles just nods, “How do I act like I don’t know? He clearly didn’t want to tell me about it, but now I know and I don’t want him to get mad that I know.”

 

“Well son, I think you just have to be honest with him. The worst he could do is walk away.” John gives his son’s hand a tight squeeze. 

 

“Yeah.” Stiles gives a sigh and then stares intensely at the wall as if it too held secrets he shouldn’t know.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s 3:25”

 

“Crap!” Stiles exclaims as he jumps up from his seat. He is gonna be late to pick up Adam if he doesn’t leave now. “I’ll be back in a bit with Adam.” Stiles yells over his shoulder as he runs from the room.

  
  


Stiles arrives at the daycare center just as Adam is getting antsy, slightly irritated. He breathes a sigh of relief that he was too late because with all that he has dealt with today he selfishly hopes his son poses no problems. Adam is only a little bit anxious and so handing him his favorite blanket is enough to ease his mind.

 

“Adam had a good day today. No meltdowns or tantrums. Does that mean your dad is going to be okay?” Mrs. Wilcox asks as she hands Stiles Adam’s bag. She knew all about what was going on because Stiles knew the events would make Adam anxious so he’d let his babysitter know. 

 

“Doctor told us today that my dad gets released tomorrow afternoon. So Adam will only be here part of the day tomorrow. I’ll pick him up around 1 most likely.” Stiles replies to her with a tight lipped smile before turning to Adam. “Hey kiddo, ready to go?”

 

Adam only nods and starts walking silently towards the door. His head is still resting on his shoulder where his blanket is draped. One hand is curled up, the thumb deposited in his mouth. The other is holding the blanket and moving his fingers, clearly feeling the texture.

 

Stiles gives Mrs. Wilcox a wave as he and Adam get into his car. He buckles Adam into his carseat and looks longingly at his son. It’s in this moment that he wishes Adam would just speak up and use words to tell Stiles all that is going through his mind. Instead, as always, Adam stares beyond Stiles at the world around him. Stiles sighs as he walks over to the driver’s side. 

 

The two Stilinski’s drive in silence to the hospital. Stiles occasionally looking into the rearview mirror at his son who is still caressing his blanket and sucking his thumb. Stiles’ mind turns to Derek and his long hidden past. Stiles always thought losing his mom to a long cancer battle was the worst thing any kid could go through. However, he was wrong. Losing your whole family to a fire was definitely worse. Not for the first time since discovering the secret, Stiles wonders how Derek managed to move on. If he has done any coping or if staying silent about it is his way of avoiding the reality all together. 

 

He pulls into the parking lot of the hospital and goes to unbuckle Adam. He scoops his son up in his arms and moves to close the door. That is when Adam has a meltdown. He is suddenly writhing and screaming. After a year or so of these behaviors Stiles knows how to handle them, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t still hard. He gently sets his son down on his carseat, without buckling him back in. Stiles watches as Adam grunts and screams and moves his body in positions Stiles could never fathom moving into himself. All the while he is desperately pleading with his son for answers.

 

“Adam, what is it? What’s wrong?” Stiles soothingly asks, trying not to sound desperate or upset. 

 

Adam of course doesn’t answer he just keeps screaming. His blanket has fallen from his grasp so Stiles picks it up thinking that might be the problem. Adam grabs it from Stiles but still continues to scream and move his body in jerky movements. Stiles finally reaches out, not wanting to touch his son when he’s like this but knowing that if he isn’t careful Adam could get hurt. 

 

Stiles searches around the car for anything that might calm down his son. He grabs Adam’s bag and opens it, hoping that something in there will do the trick. Stiles holds up Adam’s juice cup and tries handing it to Adam. Adam side eyes it and then swipes it out of Stiles’ hand and onto the floor.

 

“Okay so not the juice.” Stiles mutters to himself. “Come on Adam, just tell me what you want.” Stiles’ tone is turning desperate the longer this meltdown lasts. 

 

Stiles grabs the next thing he can think of from Adam’s bag, some drawing he did at daycare.

 

“What about this Adam? You want your drawing?” Stiles holds up the picture in front of his son’s face and plasters a desperate smile onto his own.

 

Adam stops screaming and crying and moving. He just sits completely still where Stiles had placed him in the car. He doesn’t look at Stiles, instead his gaze is transfixed on the paper in front of him. He grabs the drawing and looks completely away. This is his signal that it’s okay for Stiles to touch him and pick him up. Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and grabs his son once more, this time making sure his blanket is on hand as well as his juice. The two then slowly make the trek to the hospital’s lobby doors.

 

Once inside the doors Stiles puts Adam down telling him they just have to get on the elevator and go up to Gamps’ room. Adam doesn’t show any sign of understanding or that he even heard. Stiles rubs his hand down his face in silent frustration, not at his son but at how out of sync his whole life has become in just 3 short days. He slowly starts to walk, keeping an eye out for Adam to follow. Adam moves in step with his dad, silently clutching the paper and once more sucking his thumb. They make it almost to the elevators before Adam runs off away from Stiles. 

 

Stiles looks up to the ceiling as if to say “why me” before he quickly jogs after his son. He doesn’t go far before he realizes his son has stopped right in front of a doctor. It is Dr. Hale. Stiles stops short and watches to see what happens between the two.

 

Adam reaches the arm with the drawing in it up towards Derek. Derek crouches down and gently takes the drawing from Adam’s grasp. Stiles silently moves forward a step, and as he does he hears Adam talk. 

 

“For you.” Adam says softly, not looking at Derek, but at the floor instead.

 

With those words Derek’s entire demeanor changes. He was closed off and cautious and now he is fighting to hold back tears at this young child’s loving gesture. 

 

Stiles is also in shock. His son never speaks to anyone beyond him and his father. Especially not when strangers are around. However, something about Derek got his son to trust the man enough to speak to him. After the long and stressful week he’s had, Stiles starts to cry at the miracle unfolding before him. Not only did his son speak but he also got Derek to smile, unknowingly on Derek’s part, but still Derek smiled. Who knew that his unique and special little boy would be what it took to get Derek to completely forgo all his walls he’d placed to protect himself? Stiles smiles at the two who are still in each other’s orbit unable to move because of what had transpired. 

 

Derek breaks the silence by uttering, “Thank you” in a soft, gentle, and on the edge of loving tone. 

 

Adam doesn’t say anything else, he just turns and runs back over to where Stiles still stood, rooted to his spot.

 

Stiles and Derek share a glance before Derek turns and walks away. Stiles watches as the doctor’s body turns a corner and disappears. Turning back to Adam, Stiles is amazed. His little boy who never speaks to anyone just approached a doctor on his own and spoke to him. Miracles never cease. 

  
  


John Stilinski looks up as his son and grandson enter the room. He gives Adam a big smile and a motion telling him to come over. Adam walks quickly over and uses the chair to climb up onto the bed. John then turns his attention to his son. He sees the all too familiar concerned look on Stiles’ face. He gives Stiles a look and a quirk of his eyebrow. 

 

“So I want to invite Derek over for a cookout at your place on Saturday.” Stiles says in one breath.

 

“Why?” John gives his son a knowing look, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

 

“To thank him for all that he’s done for you. I mean he saved your life.” Stiles shuffles his feet and plops into the chair, not catching his father’s eye.

 

“Uh huh.” John says, pausing for dramatic effect. As if to think about what his answer is. “Well, I guess that shouldn’t be too much trouble. Especially if it’s the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Great! Will you keep an eye on Adam while I go invite Derek?” Stiles says, his excitement palpable. 

 

John shakes his head with a chuckle. Then he turns his attention to Adam next to him and ruffles the boy’s hair. 

 

Stiles walks around until he finds Derek leaving the room of a patient down the hall. He slows his walking down to a crawl. For some reason he suddenly feels nervous and unable to find the words. Derek walks towards him glancing at a file. In fact, Derek is almost on top of Stiles before he even looks up.

 

“Oh, Stiles. Is there something your father needed?” Derek says, taken off guard by the sudden appearance of Stiles in front of him. 

 

“Uh. No.” Stiles mumbles, his nerves getting the better of him. He is unable to look Derek in the eyes. “I wanted to ask if you could come to a cookout at my dad’s on Saturday.” 

 

“I, uh, I” Derek starts, clearly wracking his brain for an excuse out of it.

 

“I know you don’t work that day. I asked Melissa.” Stiles says, managing to regain his courage. He gives Derek a challenging look.

 

“Well, I guess then I can’t say no.” Derek huffs, clearly annoyed. “Can I bring anything?”

 

The two men exchange awkward smiles. Derek even rubs the back of his head with his left hand, nerves winning over. Stiles bites his lip before turning away and walks back to his father’s room.

  
  


Saturday dawns with clouds hanging thick in the grey sky. Stiles checks the weather and sees that it is supposed to clear up soon, that the worst of the weather happened overnight. Stiles gives a small smile at the thought of the events about to transpire that afternoon. Derek Hale was coming over for burgers and relaxation. What could possibly go wrong?

 

Apparently everything.

 

From the moment Stiles tries to get Adam to get dressed to the time his father calls him asking him to come over early to help, Stiles struggles to get into his stride for the day. For once in his short time as a dad Stiles wishes that Adam would just let things happen instead of raising a fuss. Stiles sighs as Adam screams and kicks at him because he won’t let him wear the same shirt and pants he wore the day before. Then the phone rings and Stiles feels like he is going to explode.

 

“Hello” Stiles answers with a bit of gruffness in his voice amid Adam’s screams.

 

“Stiles, hey I was wondering if you could maybe come over a bit earlier than originally planned? I need you to run to the market for a few things and do some other stuff. I’m just still not completely up to my usual speed just yet.” Stiles’ father speaks from the other end of the phone.

 

“If you can hear Adam’s screams you would know that it may still take me a while to get over there. Right now he is refusing to be changed out of his current clothes. So, I can promise that I will be over there as soon as I possibly can.” Stiles huffs silently telling himself that he is so done with this day.

 

“Just bring him over in his clothes and maybe I can convince him to change.”

 

“Dad, you don’t need to deal with him. You should be relaxing. Not stressing about your grandson.”

 

“And you should be focusing on your date with Derek this afternoon. Not stressing about your son’s refusal to wear something else.”

 

“Dad, it’s not a date. You and Adam will be there. Ergo not a date.” 

 

“Just calm him down and then come over. If he wears the dirty clothes to this thing then so be it. He wears dirty clothes. You know as well as I do that this is the life of a child with Autism. Some days go to plan, others do not.”

 

Stiles agrees and then tells his father good bye. Hanging up the phone he turns back to Adam and tells him that he doesn’t have to put on a clean outfit just yet. That he can wear the clothes he’s been wearing for two days to Gamps’ for their cookout lunch. Adam continues his screaming and kicking for a little while longer. It takes Stiles repeating himself five times for the boy to actually hear him and stop what he’s doing. 

 

As usually is the case with Adam’s meltdowns it’s as if there is an immediate switch to his mood. Suddenly he is a sweet little toddler once more, as if the last twenty minutes hadn’t transpired. Stiles shakes his head and rubs his hands along his face. At this rate he figures he will be completely gray haired before his 30th birthday.

 

“Come on scamp. Let’s get to Gamps so we can spend the day together.” Stiles picks up his son with a quirky smile on his face. On his shoulder he slings a bag of Adam’s favorite toys and things so that any more meltdowns can be avoided. He just hoped against hope that Adam didn’t freak out in front of Derek. Stiles really liked the cumbersome doctor and didn’t want to scare him away before they could really even get to know one another. He had a sneaking suspicion that Derek and Adam would get along fine for the afternoon. After all Adam did make art for him.

  
  


“Hello! The strapping young Stilinski men have arrived!” Stiles calls with laughter in his voice as they enter his father’s home.

 

“Where’s my favorite boy?” John calls as he walks slowly from the other room where he must have been sitting. 

 

“Right here!” Stiles cheers, setting Adam down and opening his arms for a hug.

 

“Wrong boy.” John says with a chuckle, sitting down on the couch and scooping Adam up into his lap.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and sets Adam’s bag down on the couch next to his father. 

 

“So what do you need me to get at the store?” Stiles asks.

 

“Just some more hamburger buns and some onions. I thought I had enough but my onion I did have had gone bad and I only have one bun left.” John replies not immediately looking at his son. Once he does however he sees the unease that has settled into his son’s eyes. “Everything is gonna be fine. Burgers are usually liked by everyone.”

 

“Yeah but, what if Adam doesn’t do well with Derek here? I mean he doesn’t do well with strangers.” Stiles’ face takes on a look of deep concern.

 

“Stiles, you said it yourself that Adam made Derek a picture and gave it to him. For him that’s a big deal. Everything is going to be fine.” John stands up and claps a hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezes it in reassurance. 

 

“If you say so.” Stiles mumbles, still not convinced.

 

“A father’s concern for his child never ends.” John says sagely before placing a $20 bill in Stiles’ hand and saying, “Now go to the store. I’ll keep an eye on Adam.”

 

Stiles’ run to the store takes longer than he had originally anticipated. It seemed like everyone and their mother was shopping today. While he was at the store though he realized he should buy some of Adam’s favorite juice in the hopes of making things run more smoothly today. After a half hour of waiting in line, he is finally back in the car and headed to his father’s. 

 

Once he gets there Stiles realizes things are still not running smoothly with Adam. He can hear him the minute his feet reach the front porch steps. With a sigh Stiles opens the door and enters to a scene of chaos.

 

“What happened?” Stiles asks his father as he sees his son on the floor flailing. His face is red from the effort of kicking and screaming and crying all at once. 

 

“I left the room to get some coffee. When I came back he wanted some and I told him no because it was too hot. He grabbed at the cup anyway and some spilled, not on him, but on the floor. Seeing the mess got him upset. He then threw himself on the floor and has been there since. I can’t figure out what he wants or needs.” John looks concernedly at his grandson.

 

“That’s okay dad. You go sit down and relax. I’ll handle this.” Stiles gives his dad a forced, but still reassuring smile before he plops down onto the floor next to his son.

 

Stiles lays on his side facing his son. He gently reaches out and rubs his hand on the top of Adam’s head. Then he turns slightly to reach into Adam’s bag and grabs his red blanket and lightly drapes it on Adam’s middle. Adam slowly stops thrashing as much. One hand reaches down and grasps the blanket and brings it up to his face. Adam stares at the blanket in the way that Stiles used to stare at Lydia Martin; like it hung the moon. 

 

Stiles takes a dare to gently move his hand from the top of his son’s head down to his arm. Adam’s tears and screams slowly stop as his world becomes less unsettling for him. Then, the doorbell rings and Stiles receives a solid kick to his stomach as Adam starts up his kicking and screaming again. Stiles softly reassures his son that everything is okay and that it’s just the door. 

 

However, Adam isn’t even listening. He just screams more and more. His legs making contact with Stiles again and again.

 

Just as the person at the door rings the bell again his father rushes in and hands Stiles a sippy cup of juice on his way to answer it.

 

“Hello, Dr. Hale. I wasn’t expecting you for another hour.” John says cheerfully at the door, trying to be heard over Adam’s screams.

 

“Sorry, I just figured I could come over early and help out.” Derek says from the doorway. 

 

“Well come on in. Sorry, about the screams. It’s just a tough day for Adam.” John says, moving aside so that Derek can enter.

 

Derek doesn’t shy away from the chaos ensuing on the floor. Instead he immediately drops onto the couch and surveys the scene a bit. He doesn’t look on in disdain or confusion instead it appears that he is trying to find a solution.

 

“Adam is it?” Derek directs at Stiles, who is still lying on the floor, wincing occasionally when Adam lobs another kick.

 

“Yeah.” Stiles grimaces.

 

“Hey, Adam. It’s Derek. You know the doctor you drew the picture for? I know you don’t like strangers all that much but, I’m not a stranger so you don’t have to be scared.” Derek slides onto his knees on the floor, directly addressing Adam in a soft, calm tone.

 

Adam stops thrashing once more and grabs the juice cup from his dad. Immediately stopping his screaming. The tears continue to flow but, for the time being he is only hiccupping occasionally. Stiles leans back with a deep sigh. 

 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that. I would say that Adam isn’t usually like that, but with an Autism diagnosis moments like that are the norm.” Stiles gives Derek a smile that seems a bit sad.

 

“I just figured he was frightened.” Derek gives a shrug, looking away from Stiles for a moment. When he looks back he says, “How long have you known?”

 

“A little over a year. It’s been tough. Especially doing it on my own.” Stiles says, looking fondly down at his son who is now drinking juice and clutching his blanket for dear life. His eyes are staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“It’s obvious that you do a good job.” Derek replies. He reaches out his hand and touches Stiles’ arm in comfort.

 

“Why don’t we leave him here and go to the other room and work on getting these burgers cooked?” Stiles evades Derek’s praise and stands up, also avoiding further physical contact between them.

 

Half an hour later they were all outside. Adam was laying in the grass lazily eating his burger with melted cheese on it and no bun. Meanwhile Derek, Stiles, and John were sitting in chairs, also in the grass nearby. Stiles was eating while watching Adam and only slightly staying in tune with the conversation around him.

“I know you were. I think it’s one of the reasons I actually talked to you instead of doing my usual gruff person routine.” Derek says to John as Stiles turns back to the conversation.

 

“Why were you supposedly nicer?” Stiles asks with a playful grin on his face.

 

“Because I was the cop who helped the then Sheriff catalogue the Hale fire. I spoke with Derek that day at the station.” John says, his loving gaze settling on Derek. Stiles realizes that his look is one that he’s seen directed at him many times. It’s as if John thinks of Derek as a son.

 

The rest of the meal goes smoothly, the conversation never again treading into deep personal territory. Derek even started to loosen up a bit. He was quicker to smile and laugh. Stiles found that he loved seeing this carefree side of Derek. Then it happened, Derek did the one thing that would sell Stiles on anyone being in his life. 

 

The sky was clouding over once more and Derek saw this and immediately moved towards Adam. Stiles watched in slow motion as Derek softly reintroduced himself to Adam and crouched down to his level. Then, Derek put out his hand waiting for Adam to make the next move. Adam looks at the hand and then slowly, tentatively places his on Derek’s. Then Stiles watches as Derek tells Adam that they should go inside so that when the loud boom comes it won’t be as scary. 

 

Adam gets up from his spot on the grass and looks towards the roof of the house but puts his hand out towards Derek. Derek softly takes the hand and walks Adam inside. Stiles looks at his father, mild shock covering his face. John just gives Stiles a fond look and shrugs. They also head towards the house.

 

“And you were worried.” John says softly, laughter on the edge of his voice.

 

“Shut up dad.” Stiles rolls his eyes. 

  
  


Much later, after the storm had passed and Adam was down for his afternoon nap Derek decides to leave. He is almost to the door before Stiles enters the room and stops him.

 

“Derek,” Stiles shuffles his feet and nervously bites his lip before looking up at Derek, the two men now close enough to touch and breathe the same air. “You were great with Adam.”

 

“Oh. umm I just understood that he just…” Derek nervously starts to respond to Stiles’ praise before he is cut off with the touch of Stiles’ lips on his own.

 

The kiss starts off hesitant and timid. However, soon Stiles is deepening the kiss. The second Stiles moans against his lips though Derek jumps back and without a word runs out the door and to his car.

 

**Two Months Later:**

Derek was at the coffee shop near the hospital getting his pre-shift coffee when he sees Stiles. It has been two months since their kiss and his subsequent running away. He notices Stiles, but Stiles is too busy fussing over Adam to notice him. Just as Derek resolves to walk away and leave them alone, Adam runs up to him.

 

“Derk” Adam mumbles not looking directly at Derek but reaching his hand out in way of saying hello.

 

Derek is thrown by the forwardness of this little boy. He hasn’t seen him in months and yet Adam is acting towards Derek as if the cookout was yesterday. Derek touches his fingers to Adam’s and leaves them there until the boy jerks his hand away. Meanwhile Stiles has approached.

 

“Look, about that day. I freaked out. As you know.” Derek stumbles over his words looking into Stiles’ eyes trying to convey what his words couldn’t.

 

“Derek, I get it. My life is messy and complicated and I have Adam. Any sane man would run from that.” Stiles shrugs him off. 

 

“I freaked out yes, but not about your son or your life. It was more because of me and my issues.” Derek tries to explain, reassuringly. Then he glances at the clock and remembers work, “Look I would love to discuss this more with you over dinner sometime. I have to work now but, Thursday I am free for dinner. If you want of course.”

 

“Uhh.” Stiles pauses nervously.

 

“Say you will.” Derek replies softly, gently grabbing Stiles’ hand and smiling at him.

 

“Sure. Thursday.” Stiles breathes a sigh after letting a silence fall between them for a few seconds.

 

“Great! I’ll see you around 7 at your dad’s to pick you up.” Derek gives another smile and winks at Adam before leaving the coffee shop.

  
  
  
  


Stiles was nervous. He hasn’t been on a date since before Heather left him. And he hasn’t been on a first date in what seems like a million years. 

 

Stiles was nervous and Adam seemed to pick up on that so he clung tightly to Stiles’ leg. Stiles was at his father’s house, easier to get ready there rather than his own. That way he could just be prepared and not have to travel a distance and wait some more. Also, it helped to ease Adam into the idea of Stiles leaving for the night. After all, Adam had never had to deal with that. With Adam every bit of precautionary work helps. 

 

Just as Stiles is trying to decide what to do with his hair, his father comes up behind him.

 

“You look very handsome, Stiles. You deserve this. I just wanna see you genuinely happy about something other than Adam for a change.” John whispers as he adjusts Stiles’ bowtie and flips one of his suspender straps the right way. 

 

Stiles gives his father a small smile, biting the corner of his bottom lip. He glances at his reflection once more. He is wearing a dark red button down and black slacks. He has a white bowtie that has black vertical stripes and white suspenders on as well. 

 

“You should put a bit of gel in your hair and make it a styled mess. Derek will love that.” John adds before urging Adam to let go of his dad’s leg and head with him to the kitchen for a snack before bed.

 

Stiles doesn’t reply, he just fondly watches his son slowly follow his father out of the room and into the hall. Then with a deep breath Stiles puts some gel in his hair and puts the finishing touches on his ensemble.

 

After waiting for what seemed like hours and was actually only 45 minutes, Stiles hears the doorbell ring. He is currently reading Adam his bedtime story so his father answers the door. From the muffled voices, Stiles can tell that Derek is the one at the door. Stiles finishes up the book and pats Adam on the head before turning on his night light, turning off the main light, and closing the door.

 

“Goodnight champ.” Stiles whispers before latching the door closed.

  
  


The restaurant is one that Stiles has never been to before. It’s a bit too fancy for his tastes, but it creates the perfect ambiance for meaningful conversation. Which of course was the premise for this date in the first place. 

 

“So, why did you decide to be a doctor?” Stiles says, breaking the awkward silence that followed their waiter taking their food orders.

 

“Honestly? Because I wanted to save people and I was too skittish around fire or guns so being a firefighter or cop was out of the question.” Derek looks at Stiles over his glass as he takes a sip of wine.

 

“Be glad you couldn’t be a cop. I don’t think I could handle worrying about you on top of worrying about my father. I almost gave myself an ulcer from all the worry I had about him after my mom died.” Stiles says softly, his fingers tapping his glass.

 

“You’d worry about me?” Derek’s face takes on a surprised but fond expression.

 

“Of course. I mean, we are on a date aren’t we? It’s just assumed that more than just one date will come out of this.” Stiles suddenly starts to bounce his leg nervously.

 

Derek reaches across the table and grabs Stiles’ hand. “That’s what we are here tonight talking about. Whether or not we can be an ‘us’. I am willing to try, but we have to discuss why I bolted first.”

 

“I get it. You told me before, at the hospital, that you don’t get close to people because then when they leave you can’t get hurt.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand and gives him a soft look.

 

“You don’t know why I feel that way though.”

 

“I figure it’s probably partly for the same reason I don’t trust people automatically, especially around my kid. Because someone you loved and trusted up and left one day and broke your heart.” Stiles’ voice catches towards the end and Derek finds himself trying to scoot closer to the younger man.

 

“Was it Adam’s mom?” Derek asks softly.

 

“Yeah. She uhh she left me and Adam one day when he was almost a year old. No note. Nothing. Just left. I really cared about her and so it hurt. Not only that I was terrified because all of a sudden this little baby in my arms had only me to depend on for care.” Stiles says barely above a whisper, clearly trying to keep tears out of his eyes. “But we were talking about you. Not me.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek starts.

 

“Why did you bolt? Why don’t you let people in?” Stiles reiterates his desire to switch gears.

 

“Because my family died. I was only sixteen.” Derek whispers, looking down at his lap and pulling his hand away.

 

“Don’t worry. I know all about the fire. You don’t have to be scared I’ll run.” Stiles reaches and grabs Derek’s hand once more. 

 

“You know? How?” Derek looks up, shocked. 

 

Just as Stiles is about to reply their food arrives and their conversation is temporarily cut off.

 

Once the waiter leaves however, Derek asks again “How do you know about the fire?”

 

Stiles contemplates for a moment just how he is going to respond. When he does speak it’s in a calculating manner. 

 

“Well, my father mentioned the fire at the cookout. Remember? Then I sort of did my own investigating by hacking my father’s database. Sorry.” Stiles doesn't tell the whole truth about  _ when _ he investigated, but still managed to be honest about the  _ how.  _

 

“Oh. So you know everything. That I lost my whole family?” Derek’s demeanor turns slightly more timid. 

 

Stiles once again clasps Derek’s hand and replies softly, “Yeah, but you know I understand how you feel. I lost my mom when I was 8. It’s hard losing family. I can't imagine what I'd do though if I ever lost my dad or Adam.” 

 

“You want an honest answer?” Derek states numbly, his eyes boring into Stiles’. 

 

“Sure, but only if you want to.” Stiles replies, deciding to take a bite of his food before it went cold. 

 

Derek doesn't reply right away. Instead he too starts to eat. So much time passes in silence that Stiles thinks of changing the subject, just to get conversation flowing once more. However, just as he opens his mouth, Derek speaks.

 

“I went a bit crazy for a few years after. I went to NY to live with my dad’s brother, my uncle Peter, and finished high school there. With Peter’s insistence I started seeing a therapist. I went for about a year and then quit because I thought it was stupid. Then I went to NYU and buried myself in my studies instead of thinking about the fire. I'd done enough of that in high school that I didn't want to spend any more time thinking on it.”  

 

“I know that's not the most healthy answer, but it's my answer.” Derek shrugs and turns back to his food.

 

“Do you still think you need to work on your feelings and emotions about all that?” Stiles says softly, slightly in awe of all that Derek went through.

 

“Do you think you still need to work on your issues with Heather leaving you?” Derek volleys back instead of answering.

 

“Definitely and that'll take time, but I've been slowly working on it for the last two years. I mean, I'm here on a date with you which is more than I'd have been able to do even six months ago.” Stiles meets Derek’s challenge with confidence and a bit of pride.

 

“I want to make this work, which is more than I can say I'd commit to before having met you. I have past relationships too, you know. It's not just about the fire. However, like you I'm working on it.” Derek looks fondly into Stiles’ eyes.

 

“Then I say we take this slow and work on ourselves together. It's not always gonna be easy, especially with Adam involved.” Stiles gives Derek a grin that reaches his eyes, something Derek has never seen before and it mesmerizes him. 

 

“Sounds perfect” Derek replies, smiling as well. 

 

The rest of their dinner is less intense, but still romantic and loving. Stiles looks at Derek and sees a future spanning before him. One filled with love and understanding. 

 

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
